dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Corypheus
Page name I think there's reasonable evidence to conclude the ancient evil is Corypheus, but if anyone disagrees with this, it can be marked for deletion. The filename of the screenshot is named "corypheus", which means "conductor". The image used for the achievement "Conductor" depicts him. The article's name can be changed if it turns out he isn't named "Corypheus". --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 23:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Magister? Corypheus looks ostensibly human, could he be one of the magisters that invaded the black city, releasing its taint? I'm aware that the chantry says that the magisters who invaded the golden city became the first darkspawn, it is most likely a fabrication, but i think there is a hint of truth in it, I believe they were too curious for their own good, and that curiosity unleashed the taint, but then again, this is not the place for theories. I guess we'll have to wait for the DLC before taking any conclusions.--Loub (talk) 23:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I WAS RIGHT!!!--Loub (talk) 14:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Edit war on "allegedly" The page has been locked due to a word that kept being removed/added. Until this issue is resolved, the article will remained locked due to edit warring. I have not played the DLC yet, and I haven't really read much about it, so I can't give much of an opinion now. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Well it's not really a big issue, I was just trying to keep it neutral because Corypheus seems to hint that the "golden city" was never actually golden so I put "allegedly" to state that they either tainted the golden city or it was always black and the other guy was making it sound like it definitely was golden--Gboy4 (talk) 12:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'm wondering if the sentence should be rewritten then to make this more clear that the city might not have ever been "golden", e.g., "... conclude that he truly was one of the magisters who entered the so-called Golden City and returned as one of the first darkspawn". --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 03:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Sure that sounds reasonable.--Gboy4 (talk) 08:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Character Image Since the topic is locked, I have to throw the question out here: Is it possible for someone with editing powers to chance the character image of Corypheus? Because, frankly, it's not very good and yes, this is promoting myself, but I just uploaded a - hopefully - better version. Just asking. --Siorai (talk) 19:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :The picture should be a better close-up (see Anders or Fenris for examples). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 21:13, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::This, for example? http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Corypheus_Closeup.jpg ::--Siorai (talk) 21:41, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::The picture has been replaced. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 00:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Drop loot What exactly are the items he drops when defeated? My first playthough he yielded my class specific Robes of the Silent One, but also Warden's Scout Tunic and Chestplate of the Fortress. I first assumed this is suppose to happen but subsequent playthoughs yielded only the class specific armor plus the amulet (if Ander's in party). So bug? or is there a certain percentage where you can get all 3 chestpieces? --Occam's Razor 21:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Age Just Got a Whole Lot Weirder (Spoilers) With the Conclusion of the Legacy DLC, the World of Thedas just got a whole lot weirder. No doubts Dragon Age 3 will be rough (hopefully in the Good Way). Here are some reasons why. 1. The Golden City was always Black according to Corypheus. Was there a Maker in the first place? 2. Corypheus is oddly very Human-like, and his design is similar to that of the Architect's. 3. Corypheus escaped his Prison via Possession, a trait only Archdemons were believed to have. Not only that, Flemeth had a similar form of bodily possession; does this mean its a Spell rather than a Godly power? 4. As stated above, Corypheus escaped his Prison. What will He do now, seeing how Thedas has changed so drastically. Will He wander into the Deep Roads and stumble across the Darkspawn? Seeing how Corypheus was one of Dumat's greatest followers, no doubt the Darkspawn will find Him as a Leader of sorts? If so, shit. 5. Corypheus could return as a Major Antagonist in Dragon Age 3; see above. 6. Given his vast knowledge of Magic and zealotry, Corypheus maybe able to plan some kind of resurrection for his dead God despite Dumat's Soul being gone. --Dragonzzilla 00:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) 1.Even before Legacy I thought that the Maker was a myth, Legacy just reinforces that. 2..Either the Architect is a Magister who forgot he is a Magister or(my theory) the Architect was an experiment by the other Magisters who invaded the black city. They were(probably) researching the taint after they got tainted. 3.I think that its probably a spell they learned from Dumat. Flemeth could possibly be an old god(forgotten one) or Fen'Harel 4.DA3 5.DA3 6.Actually I think he will want revenge on Dumat, according to Corypheus Dumat promised them the powers of the gods and they got corrupted Dumat deceived Corypheus and the other Magisters. --Someone 17:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) But if he hates Dumat why is it the first thing he does is show reverence for him? He assumes Hawke is a disciple of Dumat and rather then destroy him as someone who hates Dumat would, asks to see the first acolyte. He calls Dumat to give him strength during the fight--Ironreaper (talk) 17:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Forgot about that during the fight, I guess he wants to find out what happened then. --Someone 19:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Is it possible that "the old gods" are not actually old gods, but the souls of the magisters who got tainted? They would have simply migrated to a dragon form, because they would have thought it would make them gods. Maybe that is why the darkspawn dig for them? Because the magisters have always sought them out? The only indiscrepancy I can think of, is that Larius/Janeka didn't die when he/she was possessed. There may be another explanation for that, however, or it may be retconned later. - Aulis -- (talk) 01:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) No doubt in my mind that Corypheus will play an integral role in the future - he seems to possess the same powers as the archdemons: particularly, the ability to call out to Darkspawn and possess the bodies of those baring the taint. The main difference is, however, he seems to have an effect on Wardens as well instead of just normal Darkspawn, so in a sense he might be more dangerous than the Archdemons. This being said, it must be left to wonder how many of the original Magisters are left? As for the city, it's possible that what they invaded was not the Golden City, but rather something else. Perhaps the entire thing was a plot from Dumat to begin with? Maybe he sent the ancient magisters somewhere else for some unknown goal? Of course, I'm just guessing with little to no evidence. After all, for him to send them there, it sounds as though he may have had some goal in mind. Perhaps the Darkspawn are not a curse of the Maker, but a curse of Dumat himself? ---- Uhhhhh, not to break up the interesting discussion here, but this isn't about the Corypheus page at all. This belongs in a forum. Thanks. --CommanderCousland (talk) 19:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Trivia section I'm not sure that one of the trivial points is very acurate yet it does make a lot of sense. I'm referring to the one that states that Corypheus could possibly have the Archdemon talent to project his soul to the nearest taint bearer so to speak, for example, Larius/That other crazy Grey Warden hag's strange behavior after his apparent death at the hands of Hawke. My reason for debating this is if that were the case, why did he not "possess" Anders, or Carver/Bethany post conscription of course? (Super Warden) : Larius and Janeka both have higher standing among the Wardens than either Carver or Bethany, while Anders is already possessed. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 21:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :As interesting as it is, since it is speculation, the trivia has been removed. --'''D. (talk · ) 21:49, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Carver/Bethany Now I haven't played Legacy yet with Hawke's sibling as a Warden, but I know Corypheus calls out and gets Anders to try and kill you. Does he do the same with Carver or Bethany, or is there some reason why he doesn't? Eggy2504 (talk) 11:09, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :From what I know, his presence doesn't affect Bethany or Carver. As for the reason, it is possible that the Taint is not as strong in them yet as in Anders, since they undergo the Joining some time after him. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 22:01, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Corypheus/Conductor Seriously, Kelcat? You're up in arms against etymology notes in your anti-trivia zeal now? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 21:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC) : New guidelines were passed a few months ago stating that etymology does not belong on any pages. It was my idea in the first place, so it feels appropriate for me to implement it. I'm not anti-trivia, I'm pro-guidelines. If you have further things you want to call me out on personally (politely and respectfully), feel free to contact me on my talk page. Kelcat (talk) 21:40, December 2, 2013 (UTC) : Here's a link to the trivia guidelines if you'd like to familiarize yourself with them. DA:TRIVIA Kelcat (talk) 21:42, December 2, 2013 (UTC)